The Breeder
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: Pampered beyond belief, a Breeding center broods amongst the shattered remains of what is to come... May contain further chapters.


The Mightyena drops exhausted towards her feet, its thick and shaggy nightshade black pelt streamed over its distended claws, uncut and unruly. It snarled briefly, its glistening jaws widening as it gave a tongue-flicking and bored yawn, its ivory incisors curled inwards and its grey-speckled shortened hind-legs scraped across the glossy fur with avid determination. A calloused hand reaches down and scratches its right ear lazily, as Shroudlure's fangs protruded in feigned mockery of affection for the one who fed it. The strange Shroudlure mulled over its long foregone diet of berries and other dietary vitamins prescribed by the Pokémart chemist. This wild Pokémon needed _simulation, the thrill of the chase, the unexpected anticipation that ran through its inbred blood. _Pampered existence wasn't made for the domesticated laziness, the elder male, Daichii was full of chagrin and impudence. He wasn't interested in a mate who wasn't 'on heat', it wasn't the season of mating.  
_  
_The experienced female canine remembers,_ flashes of vision as a thrill ran down a flexed spine as the chase continued downstream. Restlessly pursues its prey, an injured Goldeen as it flops onto the riverbank, exposed flesh showing as a restrained swipe of its claws finished it. The young Goldeen flails about in its open jaws as the streaming blood pours down as the Pooch shakes vigorously, animalistic and diligent about how efficient the task was when its prey was struggling. This unintentional act of desperation made the job easier as the fish gave one last shudder and was stilled. Shroudlure licks its jowls hungrily as a flabby tongue poked out in satisfaction of knowing innately that she had won a small victory against her foe. Her flank arches as she didn't hesitate, leaping into the bloodied feast at once. Immediately a young teenager spotted this and the Pooch felt the human's eyes widen with excitement at the rare discovery. It leapt aggressively towards the tall giant, boldness overtaking the response. Territory, it must defend! The tiny pooch gave a small Roar as the human flinches and sends out a Swallow. Beaten within an inch of its life, Shroudlure almost retreated if not for the Swallow's Quick attack which sent her spiralling into the water. Before she could do anything, the tiny ball quickly expanded and sucked her entire being in, leaving her in an intense claustrophobic darkness which rattled. She gave a yelp of terror but the ongoing warmth of metal against skin was soothing and she could feel something large cradling it softly, whispering a strange name over. Eventually, she fell asleep in exhaustion, after giving up sleepily._

Seasons passed and went, Shroudlure was now in the renowned hands of one of the best breeders money could afford, her once careful owner decided that the competition was too much for the elder Mightyena and considered consoling her spoilt Pokémon into retirement. But Shroudlure longed for something more. Restlessness filled her once again, she didn't know _what_ she wanted. But it was something more... primal.  
It nudges and a few eggs rolled down from the shelf and smattered against the cold floor unyieldingly. At this, a perverse sense overcame the elite Pokémon and she lapped up the yolk unknowingly.

Backing up against the fence, she tries to leaps over the fence, stroppy and lean with anger. A knuckled hand unlocks the sturdy door, the knob upturning as it clicks. "Shroudlure," calls the voice softly, her ears perk up uneasily, it couldn't be good news due to the serious tone Mistress adopted.  
"You ought to be careful," warns the Old lady of Goldenrod cautiously, "Your prized pet is acting edgy since she arrived here. I recommend that you shouldn't interfere. I fear... she's become... Protective."  
"It can't be that bad, Shroudlure usually attacks when she's agitated- She'd never do so under conditional circumstances. The last Vulpix I bred almost ran away, the poor thing. She left a few eggs behind, I _think."_  
"The Vulpix you mean?" asked the old lady, "It's surprising even for me how it happens." A crack widens and a young lady strode in but at the gruesome sight, she screams. There in front of her, the unborn Vulpix lay at the mercy of Shroudlure's slavering maw. Then the Mightyena turns towards her, with a sign of acknowledgement of the deed. Gaping wide jaws awaited. Then the night was stilled as Shroudlure leapt.


End file.
